Doncella
thumb|220px|[[Ellé/Leyendas|Ellé y Moteé.]] Las Doncellas eran ayudantes personales de las personalidades reales de la galaxia. Las Hermanas Doncellas echani sirvieron a la Maestra Jedi Atris en Telos IV. Todos tenían apariencias idénticas, excepto Brianna, que tenía el mismo padre que su media hermana, pero una madre diferente.Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith Antes de unirse a la Orden Jedi, Jaesa Willsaam vivió en Alderaan, sirviendo como doncella de Gesselle Organa.Star Wars: The Old Republic Quizás la más notable de las doncellas fueron las doncellas de la Monarca de Naboo. Una reina no identificada, que reinó mucho antes de la Invasión de Naboo, comenzó la costumbre de que las monarcas de Naboo tuvieran un séquito de doncellas para garantizar su seguridad. Durante el reinado de Padmé Amidala, las doncellas tenían un parecido sorprendente con su servidora. Fueron altamente entrenadas para actuar como guardaespaldas, señuelos y confidentes de la reina,Star Wars: Diccionario Visual Completo roles ideados por el Capitán Quarsh Panaka.Queen in Disguise También se sabe que las Reinas Jamillia[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] y Kylantha empleaban doncellas. Doncellas thumb|220px|right|[[Eirtaé/Leyendas|Eirtaé y Rabé, paradas detrás de la Reina Amidala.]] Doncellas de la Maestra Jedi Atris *Brianna *Hermanas Doncellas Doncella de Gesselle Organa *Jaesa Willsaam Doncellas de la Reina Amidala Como reina *Sabé[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *Eirtaé *Rabé *Saché *Yané *Fé } *DanéStar Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game Como senadora *Cordé *Dormé *Versé *Teckla Minnau *Moteé[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *Ellé *Sabé *EirtaéIn Triplicate Otras doncellas Durante su carrera, Amidala también fue atendida por otras tres doncellas, pero en momentos desconocidos: *Hollé *Miré *Umé Entre bastidores thumb|right|180px|Dos doncellas de la [[Reina/Leyendas|Reina Kylantha.]] La idea de tener doncellas parecidas entre ellas apareció por primera vez en el borrador de George Lucas para Star Wars, donde dos doncellas llamadas Alana y Mina acompañaron a Leia a la Academia Chatos. Una de los dos tomó el lugar de la princesa para engañar al Imperio cuando Annikin Starkiller la ayudó a ponerse a salvo para el momento en que la Fortaleza Espacial del Imperio llegó a Aquilae.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film Originalmente, y de acuerdo con el obsoleto banco de datos StarWars.com, Teckla Minnau sobrevivió a las Guerras Clon y regresó a Naboo, donde finalmente se casó con un escritor y se convirtió en doncella de la Reina Kylantha. Sin embargo, su destino fue cambiado en 2014 por "An Old Friend", un episodio de Star Wars: The Clone Wars, que estableció que ella murió alrededor del 20 ABY en el planeta Scipio. Apariciones *''Queen in Disguise'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''A Queen's Diary'' *''The Queen's Amulet'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma (novela)|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma novela]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] / cómic / novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] / novela / cómic / novela juvenil * *''Republic 71: Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 3'' * * * * * * * * *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] / novela / cómic / novela juvenil * Apariciones no canónicas * *''The Star Wars'' }} Fuentes * * * *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' reference book *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace Movie Storybook'' *''Star Wars: The Making of Episode I The Phantom Menace'' * *''Star Wars: Episode I The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace Scrapbook'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' * *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * *''Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game'' * * * * * * *''Secrets of Naboo'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Mythmaking: Behind the Scenes of Attack of the Clones'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' * *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Battle for Naboo'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos *Royal Handmaiden Society Sitio de fans y base de datos sobre los personajes de las Doncellas y las actrices. *Star Wars: Fit for a Queen Sitio de fans dedicado a todos los trajes de Padmé Amidala y sus doncellas con toneladas de información e imágenes. * Categoría:Cultura de Naboo Categoría:Doncellas Reales de Naboo Categoría:Ocupaciones de seguridad Categoría:Ocupaciones de servicio